My Turn:My life is a game
by aaron.harvey960
Summary: A Guy journeys across the Omni-verse with the powers of his favorite fictional characters Humor gender bending oc x harem


Hmm, where to start...I... Guess You could say that I died. I kinda don't want to tell you because umm It's Kinda embarrassing...You know what Fuck it, I died from suffocation from a pillow.

Yeah um… I apparently turned the wrong way, and I uh, My nose was covered by the pillow for too long, and I uh I died.

I've been floating, in this Black Space for what felt Like Days. then this Thing appears,

**[Choose Your Name]**

"What the hell is this thing, a game?"

I was about to say something but I stopped

What was my name again... Aden?, Eric?, Arlen? Awe crap I hope this didn't happen I knew I was having trouble remembering things since I have been in this space for so long with nothing to do. It seems Like My worse Nightmare has came true. I forgot my name of all things.

...

You know what, I'll Just make a new one. But the question that's still ringing through my brain. How do you Put the name in. Does it work on voice Command?

"Sky"

...

***DING* **Sky Confirmed **[Do you want to use the name Sky]?**

**[Choose your Race] **

**[Saiyan{dbz}]**

**[Hedgehog{sonic}]**

**[Vampire]**

**[God]**

**[Nekomata]**

**[Kitsune]**

**[Devil/Angel hybrid]**

**[Angel]**

**[Phoenix]**

**[0/2]**

"Hmm I wonder… What does the 2 Mean,"

"I Chose saiyan"

The instant I said that the word Saiyan faded from existence, and the number went up from zero to one

**[1/2]**

I Smiled hmm, "Next I choose... um What is ...Phoenix?" I knew what it was but at the same time not really so i had to be sure this was what I wanted

**Phoenix a majestic fire bird Are majestic allows you to be transported anywhere also allows you to Fire as well as have a specific immune to it if you die you will be able to reincarnated ."**

I smiled okay then I choose Phoenix

The word Phoenix then faded from existenced

The one turned to 2 **[2/2]**and then it flickered a bit before it too disappeared and another category appeared

**[Energy]**

**[Magic:]**

**[Ki]**

**[Chaos Energy]**

**[Chakra]**

**[Reiatsu]**

**[0/3]**

I Grew Excited. If I had a body I would of been Grinning but sadly it's just my soul a small light in the shape of a human i wasn't that tall just as tall as you can be. I was Like 5 ft 6. " Ki" I said

The word Ki faded from Existence and the zero went up to one

**[1/3]**

"Chaos energy" The words Chaos energy disappeared from existence and the one went up to 2

**[2/3]**

"Magic" the word Magic disappeared from existence and went up to 3, Before it faded from existence.

**[3/3]**

My form started to take shape I was a very good looking guy 6ft 3. It is safe to say that my muscle mass could rival Goku's During the frieza saga . My hair was spikey Black with Streaks red I had a brown furry tail around my waist

"Hot "I smirked I had red wings of a bird which had the same wingspan of an average eagle it was Pure red Blazing with fire

I was wearing Goku's Gi when he was training with Whis the only difference was that the Orange was Green the blue was red, and instead of whis symbol it was a picture of a phoenix I also had bardock's headband My face was Exactly like Goku's

**[Choose Your weapon,]?**

"I chose future trunks weapon from dragon ball z"

An orb of light appeared Before it stretched when the light faded it revealed future trunks sword in its case along with the strap

**[Do you wish to customize It]?**

"Can You make the Blue strap along with the case Green?"

**[Compliance...Are you sure this is what you want]?**

**[Y/N]**

I picked yes or no and the colors started changing just like that. It was like a chameleon. Once it was finished It dinged before it faded from existence.

[Choose the world that you would like to go to first]

A list of worlds appeared right after that

**[Naruto]**

**[Dbz]**

**[One Punch Man]**

**[ Boku No hero academia]**

**[Harry Potter]**

**[Percy Jackson]**

**[ One Piece] **

**Highschool of the Dead]**

**[RWBY]**

"I Choose One punch man"

Everything zoomed out and the words One Punch man Zoomed In

**[One Punch Man, Are You Sure You want to go to this world]?**

I clicked yes, My Body was enveloped in a swirl of red flames before I disappeared


End file.
